


An Eternal's heart

by Ciulla96



Series: A Godwoken's Heart [1]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eternals, Fane is confused, Gen, Sad, Spoilers, Spoilers for Fane's questline, Voidwokens, hard choice, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: Poem about Fane's thoughts during the hardest choice of his life.I just listen while he tells meall the failures of my youth,while he shows me without mercywhat I looked for - all the truth...
Series: A Godwoken's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191092
Kudos: 5





	An Eternal's heart

A Voidwoken blocks our path,

and we grip our wands and swords,

but apparently this creature

wants to kill me with his words.

I just listen while he tells me

all the failures of my youth,

while he shows me without mercy

what I looked for - all the truth.

My whole life just falls apart,

and it's messing with my mind

that these monsters I've been fighting

are my people, my own kind.

Next to me my friends are worried,

they don't know what I'll decide,

if I'll keep being their companion

or I'll join the God King's side.

I don't know the answer either;

on one side there is my past,

on the other there's my present,

and I want them both to last.

The voidwoken's gaze is stern,

while my friends' is sweet and soft,

and I know what they are thinking -

they love me no matter what;

those I used to treat like garbage,

just some tools among the others,

but who slowly, on this journey,

I have learned to call my brothers.

There's my people, my old fellows,

or these fools who call me friend;

to which one should I be loyal,

to which one should I put end?

Either way my heart would break,

and it brings me a bitter fun,

when I think that, up to now,

I ignored I still had one.


End file.
